


Reunion - Chapter 88.5 (Catch and Release)

by acdaniels



Series: Catch and Release (Mesh'la) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acdaniels/pseuds/acdaniels
Summary: A continuation of chapter 88 from Catch and Release (separated for Explicit rating).
Relationships: Arro/Masina, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Mandalorian Character/Original Female Character
Series: Catch and Release (Mesh'la) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072280





	Reunion - Chapter 88.5 (Catch and Release)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Chapter 88](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097726/chapters/69921861) of Catch and Release but can be enjoyed on its own as well. 
> 
> I've had C&R smut requested before and well... happy new year! ;)

Good, Arro heard what he wanted. Now for the relief they both wanted. Arro pressed Masina’s hips against his, ensuring she felt his hard cock through his thin, casual pants.

“Oh,” Masina whined, she needed him. Needed him deep inside of her, making her come undone. Placing her hands over his shoulders, Masina wrapped a leg around his waist. Arro's hands grabbed a hold of her hips, assisting her until she straddled him. Their mutual heat pressing against and teasing each other.

Arro carried Masina to the bedroom while she continued to alternate between kissing him and sucking on his lips. Finally, he plopped her down on the bed. Masina impatiently waited for him to appear over her.

“I want you to make that sound again." Arro stripped down and climbed on top of her, biting the other side of her neck to draw another mewl from Masina.

The sound made his cock twitch, he’d wanted this for so long. Spent so many lonely nights remembering the sounds she made.

“I want you to beg for it.” Arro continued as he shifted his weight to one arm, using the other to hike up her tunic and soft fabric bra. “I want you to say my name.”

Her large breasts now freed, his mind raced. He needed to touch them, to make them move with the first of his thrusts. First, he finally needed to know how they felt in his mouth. Arro latched on to a breast, circling his tongue around her already erect pink nipples.

Masina gasped from the new sensation, arching her chest to offer more of herself up to him. She clenched her thighs together to find some sort of friction for relief.

“I want you to squirm underneath me.” Flicking his tongue over the tip of her nipple, Arro moved forward again to her neck as she whined for more. Fuck, he needed her. It hurt how much he needed her, but driving her wild was part of his fun. 

Arro whispered at her neck, “I want you to forget everything.” Again his mouth claimed hers, this time gently biting and tugging on her lip, “Except who you belong to.”

Wringing back and forth, Masina couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Ah - fuck, Arro.” Her hips bucked forward, searching for any contact, “Please. Please fuck me.” She begged.

Running his nose along her jaw to encourage her to expose more of her most vulnerable spot to him. As Masina offered her neck to him again, Arro slid his hand down to her pants. “What’s the safe word?”

She didn’t even have to think. Their agreed-upon safe word had stuck in her mind and dirty dreams all this time, “Sixmo.”

“Good girl.” Shoving his hand down his pants, he was pleased but not surprised to find wetness waiting for him, begging for him. “You poor thing.” He teased as Masina moved her hips to try to demand he penetrate her with his fingers, “You really have missed me.”

“Please, please, please Arro…” she cried out as his hand disappeared from her pants. Her body ached for him and he’d removed his hand when he was so close.

He hushed her, “Patience, _dala’ika_.” Little woman. “Don’t be so greedy. I’ve never tasted you before.” After examining the slick arousal on his fingers, Arro plunged his coated fingers into his mouth to finally taste her. His cock twitched again at the unfamiliar flavor, but one he couldn’t get enough of.

“Arro,” Masina whimpered. He was teasing her too much. She’d been a good girl, she didn’t deserve this teasing. Her protesting wouldn’t last long.

Suddenly her pants and underwear were pulled down in one swift motion and tossed to the side. To her surprise his cock didn’t plunge straight into her. Arro’s hot tongue parted her lips, alternating between circling her clitoris and lapping wetness.

Grabbing onto the sheets to brace herself, Masina wrapped her legs around his head and pressed her hips harder against his mouth. Delving his tongue in, Arro explored more of her, savoring each sensation that had been off-limits to him. He could cum from this alone, but he wasn’t finished with her yet.

Arro pulled back, “Sit up. Open your mouth.” He instructed.

Arousal flared in Masina. Being submissive to him sparked deep sexual energy within her. One she only felt safe exposing to him. Sitting up, Masina eagerly opened her mouth, letting her tongue fall out as an invitation for his dick.

Instead, Arro’s thick, strong thumb entered her mouth. Masina began sucking it to show him she was eager to please. Arro stared down at her, ready to shove himself in her strong mouth, but first, he needed to make sure she remembered everything. “Show me, sweet girl. What do you do if you need me to stop but your mouth is full?”

Masina braced her hands on the backs of Arro’s thighs, tapping firmly twice.

Arro parted her lips wide with his thumb, making space as he plunged his cock into her mouth. Masina’s head began to bob, her hollowed-out cheeks creating a firm suction around his cock. Melting deeper into her, Arro rested his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to take more of him in his mouth. Masina began incorporating flicks along the tip of his dick as she sucked, sending Arro into overdrive. Both his hands now firmly latched on to the back of her head to keep her in place as he took over, fucking her mouth hard.

Arro pulled out. “Lay back.”

Again, Masina complied, spreading her legs apart as she did. Arro climbed on top of her, lining his cock up with her slit and rubbing the tip with her juices he’d earned from her. His attention focused on her face. Swearing under his breath, Arro appreciated how impossible warm, tight, and wet she was.

A mixture of a moan and gasp escaped Masina, it’d been so long. She remembered feeling full from him before but this seemed more overwhelming. He was so hard, so thick. Masina melted into the bed, “Oh _buir_ …” The words seemed to escape her, recalling her Mando’a lessons earlier.

 _Buir_. That word sent Arro into a frenzy. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them over her head. The position optimized the opportunity for her breasts to bounce and helped him maintain control over her. Arro thrust into her again, setting the pace, “What did you call me?” 

“ _Buir_ ,” she moaned, parting her legs further to offer more of himself to her, fully aware of what she’d triggered in him.

Arro nipped at her neck as his thrusts went deeper and deeper. “Call me that again and I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand after this,” he warned.

“Use me, _buir."_ Masina encouraged him.

Grabbing her legs, Arro pushed them forward until her knees met his shoulders, her feet resting on his back. The new angle sent shockwaves through Masina, climax drawing closer with each thrust. Knowing she was being used for his raw, unfiltered, pleasure pushed Masina further.

“I’m - I’m gonna cum…” Masina cried out as her toes curled, feeling the increased tension and pulsating inside her.

“Give your _buir_ what’s his, _dala’ika_ ,” Arro growled.

His primal tone and demand pushed Masina past the edge. Moaning as a white light flashed, Masina submitted to the overpowering sensation. Arro kept his pace, fucking her through her orgasm, chasing his own release as she came undone in front of him.

Following her orgasm, Arro allowed himself to give in. Tension was building in his lower abdomen, electricity tingling through his veins. Releasing her hands, wrapped one hand firmly yet gently around her throat to keep Masina in place while he fucked her as hard and deep as he wanted.

“Yes _buir_ ,” Masina arched her hips, “Fuck me. I’m all yours.”

Arro’s mouth crashed against hers, teeth clicking in the passion, as he maintained his grip on the neck of his prey. Losing his rhythm, Arro thrust impulsively as the wet sounds of sex overwhelmed him. Barely pulling out in time, Arro released thick ropes of cum over Masina’s delicate body as time seemed to stand still and spin all at the same time.

“Good - good girl,” Arro’s body jerked with the intensity of the release. Collapsing to his elbows and knees, Arro found himself drained. He had nothing left to give.

Masina smiled, pleased at the sight of the defeated, satisfied, and vulnerable warrior in front of her. “You’re forgetting something, _buir_.” Opening her mouth, Masina waited for Arro to remember their ritual.

Arro shook his head in disbelief, she was perfect. Impossibly sexy. Capturing as much of his cum as he could with his fingers, Arro inserted his fingers into her mouth. Masina sucked the salty release clean from him with a satisfied moan.

\-------------------

[Click here to return to the rest of Chapter 88.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097726/chapters/69921861)


End file.
